


girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

by terrierlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Victor Nikiforov, F/F, Genderswap, Sharing a Bed, because i'm in a mood for it recently, i've been sitting on this idea for WEEKS and finally just went ahead and wrote it really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: Victoria ran her hands down the length of the dress, “What do you think?”Mari placed her glass on a nearby table, tapping a finger to her chin. “It looks like you’re trying to recreate the night you first showed up at Yu-Topia.”“Ah.”





	girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

“Victoria? Do you need help?”

“I’ve got it!”

Victoria’s voice rang through the curtain, as Mari and Yuuko sipped from their glasses of champagne. It had only been less than an hour since they arrived at the dressmakers and the bride-to-be was whisked away into the changing area to try on the perfect gown.

Without warning, the curtain was pulled back, revealing Victoria in a floor length gown, the hem pooling at her feet. The top was sheer, intricate flower patterns woven into the v-neck design. She gave a small twirl, showing off her back as a small portion of the fabric flowers wrapped around her waist, giving a clear view of her lower back.

Victoria ran her hands down the length of the dress, “What do you think?”

Mari placed her glass on a nearby table, tapping a finger to her chin. “It looks like you’re trying to recreate the night you first showed up at Yu-Topia.”

“Ah.”

“Not that that’s a bad thing!” Yuuko came forward, giving the dress a closer look, “It’s very gorgeous…”

“But will Yuuri like it?” There was a hint of a whine at the end of her question, but Mari could feel nervousness rolling off of Victoria like a wave.

“Don’t think about Yuuri. This is your day, too.” Her fingers tapped her thigh, the urge to reach for her cigarette strong, “You should wear what you like.”

“I agree.” Yuuko nodded, stepping back to take a drink from her own glass. “Do you like the dress?”

Taking a look down, Victoria bit her lower lip, “I like the back, but I don’t like the front.”

Mari nodded, “Okay. Next.”

* * *

 

It took three more tries before they found The Dress. Victoria practically skipped back to Yu-Topia alongside Mari, who finally gave into her urge from earlier. The dress was taken to be fitted, and they would be contacted once it was ready. Victoria couldn’t wait to get it and have it on hand.

They rounded the corner to Yu-Topia when a bark alerted them. Makkachin bounded over, stopping just before reaching Victoria and giving a happy bark. She was followed by the firm sound of feet hitting pavement, only Yuuri didn’t stop, running straight into Victoria’s arms.

Mari leaned back, cigarette held precariously as she let her sister and fiancé have some form of privacy.

* * *

 

“You could have joined us.”

Victoria sighed, reveling in the feel of Yuuri’s fingers running through her hair. At her small comment, Yuuri’s fingers froze.

“Isn’t it bad luck? To see the dress before the wedding?”

“Hm…” Victoria rubbed her nose against Yuuri’s chest, giving out a contented sound, “I could be married in a burlap sack and want you to see it before the day.” She glanced up through her lashes, “I love you.”

Yuuri shifted, leaning forward to brush her lips against Victoria’s forehead. Her fingers once again continued to sift through the silver locks.

They remained entangled on Victoria’s bed, the sun already dipped low beneath the horizon.

“Yuuri?” The question was soft, hushed against the fabric of the other woman’s shirt.

“Hm?”

“If you’re not dress shopping, what will you wear?”

“Oh,” Yuuri’s other hand slipped down low on Victoria’s back, resting just above her tailbone. “My mom is letting me use hers’. Something borrowed, you know?”

“That’s not fair.” Victoria let her own fingers graze over Yuuri’s side, slipping them underneath the other woman’s shirt to feel the warm flesh underneath, “I could easily look at your parents’ old wedding photos and see your dress now.”

A low chuckle rumbled Yuuri’s chest, the vibrations echoing in Victoria’s ear, “Maybe so, but yours will still be a surprise. I can’t wait.”

Victoria raised her head, eyes shining as she moved forward, pressing their lips together.

“I can’t wait to be married to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so if you go to this website called JJ's House (i'm not kidding), there's a crapton of dresses and the one referenced in this fic is "Empire V-neck Sweep Train Satin Lace Wedding Dress". i imagined victoria would definitely get a wedding gown that had like an open back. YUURI was more difficult to place so... yeah.


End file.
